


Merry Christmas to Me

by SoloArcana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Artist Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel in Makeup, Castiel smells really good, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, Dean Loves Christmas, Dean likes bubble baths, Dean vs the mall, Gratuitous use of cologne, M/M, Makeup Artist Castiel, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Photographer Castiel, Sassy Castiel, Well-Adjusted Dean Winchester, stuff smells good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloArcana/pseuds/SoloArcana
Summary: Three hours later, Dean had the outline of a plan. It was amazing. It was perfect. He didn’t know why he didn’t think of it before. The only downside? It relied heavily on scents. You can’t just buy smelly stuff online. What if it smells differently than you’re expecting? What if it sounds really good, but smells really bad? That would totally ruin The Plan. This was going to require a trip to……...the mall.Two weeks before Christmas.On a Friday night.You know who goes to the mall on a Friday night two weeks before Christmas? Crazy people, that’s who.





	Merry Christmas to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Welcome to my first ever Supernatural fic, and my first piece of writing in...well, let's just say it's been a LONG time. I hope you enjoy it, and that you and yours have a safe and happy holiday. 
> 
> Thanks to my friends who beta'd for me, and to everyone over at Palominopup's Facebook page. Y'all have been an incredible source of support and information for a very rusty writer. 
> 
> Dean's Kickass Christmas Tape really exists. It's a holiday mix by Kototyph, who also made 4 other Supernatural inspired Christmas playlists. Go check out these playlists and the rest of their work. You won't be disappointed, I promise.  
> A Very Supernatural Christmas.
> 
> Lastly, remember to spread kindness. We've got enough negativity in this world.

Dean Winchester fucking loves Christmas. He loves the decorations, the food, spending extra time with his family and friends. He loves the parties. He even loves the sappy Hallmark movies. He loves all of it. But what Dean especially loves about Christmas? 

Presents. 

Not getting them, although that's pretty great. Dean loves giving presents. He's one of those “it's better to give, than to receive” types, and at Christmas, he can get away with giving more than he can the rest of the year. His family learned years ago that it's futile to try and reign him in. He needs this. Dean's not always great with words and feelings, so he shows his affection with gifts. 

The only downside to Dean's Christmas-palooza? His near obsession with finding That Perfect Gift™ for each person on his list. Some years were simple, and he managed everyone with minimal fuss. Other years, he was grateful that he started hunting in October. Those are the years that he's glued to his phone, watching as the package tracker gets closer and closer to his house. 

This year is shaping up to be one of Those Years. Finding Eileen's perfect gift this year is difficult. She and Sam just welcomed their first baby in September, and Dean wanted to give her something special. He already had the “World's Best Mom/Dad” novelty mugs, and a brewery tour booked for him and Sam. He needed something great for Eileen to finish up his shopping. He'd offer one of those “free babysitting, whenever” coupons, but he was enamored of the tiniest moose ever and had a standing offer to take him off their hands whenever they needed some alone time. 

He heaved a sigh and booted up his laptop. He was out of ideas, and out of people to ask. He entered “new mom gifts” into the Google search bar and hit enter. Page upon page of random websites were filled with everything from jewelry (that’s more Sam’s department), to custom wine glasses (maybe next year), to a $220 candle that looked a little like a tiny propane tank. Deciding this was going to take a while, he got up and grabbed a beer from the fridge. While he was in there, he thought it might be a good idea to make a sandwich. Internet shopping on an empty stomach wasn’t a good idea. He sat down and clicked a link at random. 

\---------

Three hours later, Dean had the outline of a plan. It was amazing. It was perfect. He didn’t know why he didn’t think of it before. The only downside? It relied heavily on scents. You can’t just buy smelly stuff online. What if it smells differently than you’re expecting? What if it sounds really good, but smells really bad? That would totally ruin The Plan. This was going to require a trip to…  
…  
...the mall. 

Two weeks before Christmas. 

On a Friday night. 

You know who goes to the mall on a Friday night two weeks before Christmas? Crazy people, that’s who. Apparently, Dean is crazy. He puts his dishes in the sink, his empty bottle in the recycle bin, grabbed his jacket and keys, and heads into the garage. Gleaming under the overheads is the love of his life, his pride and joy, his 1967 Chevy Impala. Some people think Dean is crazy for driving a car older than he is. He thinks those people can cram it. He slides behind the wheel and starts her engine. It's going to take a minute for the car to warm up, so he reaches under the bench for his box of cassettes. Sammy keeps threatening to install an mp3 dock and bring Baby into this decade. Dean threatens to shave his head if he so much as hangs an air freshener from the rearview mirror. Baby remains firmly in the sixties, and Sam's hair remains the stuff of Pantene Pro V commercials. 

He locates the tape marked “Dean's Kick Ass Christmas” and inserts it into the tape deck. “Santa Claus is Comin’ to Town” blares out of the speakers and Dean backs out of the garage, singing along and bobbing his head. 

Dean fucking _loves_ Christmas music. 

The roads are clear and traffic is light. Dean makes it to the mall and begins the search for a parking space big enough for Baby. He doesn't mind walking a bit to keep her from getting abused at the hands of careless mall patrons. It takes a bit, but he's finally able to locate an acceptable space in the same postal code as the mall entrance. It's fucking cold outside, so he makes his way quickly into the artificial heat of the crowded mall. 

He pulls out his phone to check his list for the stores he wants to check out. The more organized he is, the less time he spends dithering and stressed out, and the more time he gets to enjoy the holidays. He compares the list with the map and decides to start at the farthest end and make his way back. 

The first store he hits is JCPenney. There, he picks up a super comfortable set of pajamas for Eileen and a couple of shirts for himself. Next is Bath and Body Works. The women he knows enjoy relaxing bubble baths, and this place has dozens of scents to choose from. He picks out a couple of candles and three different bubble baths. When he notices the “buy 3, get one free” sign, he grabs a bubble bath for himself. 

Dean is a man that knows how to relax. 

He stops for a pretzel before going to Barnes and Noble for a gift card and a new paperback. Three new books and four car magazines later, he begins to wish that the mall provided shopping carts. It’s okay, he’s got one last stop on his list, then he’s done. 

Dean’s not afraid to admit that he’s out of his element in Sephora. Judging by the glazed eyes of several other guys in the store, he’s not the only one. The place is packed, and he’s got no idea what exactly he wants. He knows that he wants some of those face mask things that are supposed to be relaxing and make your skin feel amazing. The question is, which one? There’s literally dozens of choices. The directions mention skin care routines, and now there’s even more stuff he needs to know. Which moisturizer works best? Is a toner really necessary? Why is the tiniest pot of goop the most expensive one? Should he have done a little more research? He’s about to cave in and just get another gift card, when a voice straight out of his fantasies asks “Can I help you find anything?”

“Yeah, um, please.” _Smooth, Winchester_. He begins rambling “My sister in law just had a baby a couple months ago. I want to make her an awesome new mom gift, and I was thinking along the lines of bubble baths and-” he gestures at his face “that skin stuff that's supposed to be all relaxing and energizing. She’s dealing with an infant and my kid brother, so she deserves some pampering. Gotta be honest though, I wasn't expecting all these choices.” 

There’s a brief chuckle from close behind him, and dear god, the man smells amazing. “There are quite a few options. You wouldn’t be the first to be a bit overwhelmed.” Dean turns around, his trademark grin in place, and he feels the earth grind to a halt. If Dean were to go all Weird Science and build his perfect man, he’d be a carbon copy of the one standing in front of him. Dark hair expertly (or carelessly) tousled into an epic head of sex hair, three days’ worth of stubble on a strong jaw, expertly lined piercing blue eyes, and what he’s sure are the most kissable lips he’s ever seen. That’s just from the neck up. The store uniform does nothing to hide broad shoulders and strong arms. Their height difference is negligible, allowing Dean to stare into eyes the colour of summer skies.. 

What? He can do poetic, if the situation calls for it. This guy is definitely the type to inspire epic prose. 

The man clears his throat, and Dean realizes that he’s been staring. He huffs out a laugh and rubs the back of his neck, trying to hide his embarrassment. “So-” he looks at the name tag on Sexy Eyes Guy’s shirt “Castiel...what do you recommend?” 

\---------------

It was an hour before the mall closed up, and Castiel was swamped. He was looking forward to a beer and a few hours with his editing software before calling it a night. His last shoot had yielded some excellent results, and he was itching to tweak the dozen or so images he had selected. 

As he handed off his current customer to a cashier, he scanned the store for anyone in need of assistance. At this time of year, there were many new customers in addition to the frequent shoppers, and they were extremely easy to spot. Ah, yes. Over there in the skincare section, a single man in a leather jacket. Must be shopping for his girlfriend or wife. It was Castiel’s experience that many (not all, mind you) men were still averse to the benefits of proper skincare. It was as if they felt it impugned on their masculinity or some such bullshit to slather their face in clay and just relax for a few minutes. He shrugged mentally and walked over towards his target, reading an easy sale. “Can I help you find anything?” He's all but oozing customer service and professionalism, ready to point him towards their selections of gift sets, until the guy starts rambling about a new mom Christmas gift for his sister in law. So, not here for a wife or girlfriend then.

Interesting.

He's obviously put a lot thought into this gift. Whereas many people would just get a pre-packaged gift set and call it good, this guy is very deliberate in his selections. At least, he would be, if he had any idea what he was staring at. Chuckling to himself, Castiel decides to go easy on him. After all, not all guys would go through the effort to get their sister in law a thoughtful gift. Many would just opt for gift cards, or cash. 

“There are quite a few options. You wouldn’t be the first to be a bit overwhelmed.” The man turns around, and Castiel is struck with _want_. 

He wants to draw him. 

He wants to paint him. 

He wants to photograph him. 

He wants him moaning underneath him. 

He just plain _wants_. 

Castiel works with beautiful people every day, either in front of his camera or in his makeup chair. He knows exactly what it takes to turn the ordinary into the stunning, the plain to perfection. This man, however, needs no help. He’s roughly six feet of masculine beauty, sharp jaw, plush lips, tawny hair and a few days’ worth of scruff. All of this is enough to draw Castiel’s attention, but it’s his eyes that hold him captivated. 

Green. So much green, in so many shades. The vibrant green of summer grass, strewn with flecks of gold. His fingers itch for a brush, already mentally mixing pigments. He needs this man to be in his studio yesterday. He clears his throat in an attempt to drag himself back to the present. “So,” the guy asks, rubbing his neck and looking at his name tag “Castiel...what would you recommend?” 

_I’d recommend you get naked. Preferably as soon as possible_. Thankfully, Castiel manages to keep that particular recommendation to himself as he shoves himself back into retail mode. He can’t resist entirely, though. He may be named for an angel, but he’s only human, and he has a powerful need to know more about the man in front of him. “First, I recommend you tell me your name, because this is going to take awhile.” He’s going to make sure that this guy is the last one he helps this evening. 

“Dean. I’m Dean, and my sister in law is Eileen.” 

_Dean_. Strong, simple. Full of potential. “Great, Dean. Now come over here with me, and we’ll try out some of these masks and moisturizers.” Castiel starts to guide Dean over towards the nearest display of said items when Dean balks. 

“Try them? They’re not for me, why do I need to try them?” Castiel can’t tell if Dean’s trying to be a dick, or if he’s honestly curious. 

“You can make a more informed choice if you try them yourself. Plus, you might find that you like it,” Castiel arches an eyebrow at Dean in an unspoken challenge. After a brief, but obvious, internal debate, Dean follows Castiel to the display. “Good boy,” Castiel murmurs. Dean nearly trips over his own feet. 

“What’s that,” Dean asks, as if he didn’t hear clearly.

“I said good, now let’s get started.”

\------------

Forty five minutes later, Dean is holding a shopping basket loaded with jars, tubes, boxes, and a kit that claims to be essential to his grooming ritual. 

Dean didn’t even know he _had_ a grooming ritual. At this point though, he’s pretty sure Castiel could tell him that he needs sparkly nail polish in his life, and he’d buy a gallon. He glances at his hands, and it’s as if the man can read his mind. 

“I’m sure we can find something that will be good for your hands as well,” damn, he’s close. And whatever scent he’s wearing is downright sinful. Dean swallows before answering. 

“Nah, that’s okay. They’d just get gunked up again anyway. Engines aren’t forgiving, and the cars don’t care if my hands are soft or not.” 

“You’re girlfriend doesn’t care?”

Dean smiles. “Nope. No girlfriend. No boyfriend, either. Just me, the perpetually single brother.” If this guy is going to fish, Dean’s going to stock the pond. Why make it harder? 

Castiel hums and pulls Dean towards the cologne and perfume section. 

“What are we doing now,” Dean asks. He hadn’t been looking for perfume, as he’s pretty sure that’s more along the lines of a spouse gift than a loving brother gift. He watches as Castiel selects a bottle and a little white card. He sprays the card, waves it around, and holds it out to Dean. 

“What do you think?”

Dean thinks Castiel is trying to kill him, that’s what he thinks. He’s sprayed the card with the same cologne he’s wearing, and Dean’s going to have to go be alone for a moment if he doesn’t get a hold of himself, fast. “Um...good. Yeah, it smells really good. Not sure if it’s right for me though.” 

Castiel smirks, and damn is it an attractive look on him. He puts the card in his shirt pocket and repeats the process with a few other scents. Dean chooses two of the three and adds them to his basket. He can always pass one off on Sam if he decides he doesn’t want it when he gets home. 

The recorded mall closing message plays, and Dean realizes that he’s spent the last hour talking to the hottest guy he’s ever seen about skincare and cologne. Not his usual repertoire. Not to mention that not everything in this basket he’s holding is for Eileen. He’s not sure how he got talked into charcoal masks and citrus scrubs, but he enjoyed every second of it. He’s actually looking forward to going home and trying them out. After braving the mall this close to Christmas on a Friday night, and completing his Christmas shopping, he deserves some Dean Time. His biggest decision then will be whether to read one of his new magazines or one of the paperbacks while he sprawls in the tub.

Castiel walks him over to the register and starts scanning his purchases. The store has mostly cleared out while they were talking, now it’s just a few stragglers making final decisions. “So Dean, would you like to join our Insider program?” 

“You know, Cas, if you wanted my number, all you had to do was ask.” Dean smiles, all charm, as Castiel merely lifts his eyebrow again and continues ringing. 

“Using personal information collected for professional purposes is frowned upon,” Dean thinks that maybe he’s screwed up and offended Castiel, and he’s about to apologize when Castiel removes the scented card from his pocket and scrawls something on it. He slides it across the counter to Dean. 

“You’ll need this.” 

Dean looks at the card. On the card is Castiel’s name and phone number and the words “For a good time, call.” He snorts out a laugh. 

“Really, Cas?”

“Really. I assure you, it will be a-” Castiel leans as far over the counter as he can, “ _very_ good time. Call me later. I close again tomorrow night, but I am free for lunch.” 

Dean slides the card into his breast pocket. “Awesome. I’ll definitely call you. Thanks for all of your help. I am officially the best brother out there.” 

“They should buy you a mug. Good night, Dean. I look forward to hearing from you.” 

His shopping was done, and he had scored a date with a smoking hot guy. This day goes down as a win.

If anyone said that Dean Winchester basically skipped out to the parking lot, they were dirty rotten liars. 

_Merry Christmas to me_.


End file.
